conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Chathan
Old Chathan (Aüdtscathamscc /aʊdtʃathamʃç/; Modern Chathan: Awdtjatamsjk, Middle Chathan: Audtcatamsck both /aʊdtʃatamʃk/) is a hypothetical archaic ancestor to the zonal Germanic conlang, Chathan. Phonology Alphabet There are 30 characters, as opposed to Modern Chathan's 23. ' Aa Åå Ää Bb Cc Dd Ðð Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Þþ Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz' Modern Chathan Alphabet Aa Ææ Bb Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Consonants /b/ : b /ç/ : c /çs/ : x /d/ : d /ð/ : ð /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /h/ : h /j/ : j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋk/ : nk /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /s/ : s /ʃ/ : sc /t/ : t /ts/ : z /θ/ : þ /v/ : v /w/ : w Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, e before l /a/ : a /u/ : u /ɑ/ : å /ɛ/ : e /ɪ/ : i /i/ : y /ɔ/ : o /eɪ/ : long ä, äi /oʊ/ : long o, oü /aɪ/ : ai /aʊ/ : aü /ɑɾ/ : år /eɾ/ : är /əɾ/ : er /iɾ/ : yr /ɔɾ/ : or /uɾ/ : ur Differences from Modern Chathan introduction of /ð/, /w/, and /θ/ sounds two genders instead of none North Germanic influenced grammar, with declension according to definitiveness Grammar Genders There are 2 genders, masculine and feminine. Masculine words depend on nouns ending in voiced consonants and vowels. Den is "the" and '-en' goes on adjectives. de'n''' rod'en' hem'd''' (the red shirt) Feminine words depend on nouns ending in voiceless consonants. Det is "the" and '-et' goes on adjectives. de't''' braüng'et' gai's''' (the brown goat) Copulae Jec är ... (I am...) Je ärt... (You are...) Hai/Sai/Hit ärst... (He/She/It is...) Wai/Jai/Dai sing... (We/You (all)/They are...) Jec/Je/Hai/Sai/Hit war... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Wai/Jai/Dai warang... (We/You (all)/They were...) Jec haf... (I have...) Je haft... (You have.) Hai/Sai/Hit hafta... (He/She/It has...) Wai/Jai/Dai haffang... (We/You (all)/They have...) Verbs waisang /waɪsaŋ/ (to know) Present Simple Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä wäista. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They know(s).) Present Progressive Jec är wäsanning. (I am knowing.) Je ärt wäsanning. (You are knowing.) Hä/Sä/Hit ärst wäsanning. (He/She/It is knowing.) Wä/Jä/Dä sing wäsanning. (We/You (all)/They are knowing.) Past Progressive Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit war wäsang. (I/You/He/She/It was knowing.) Wä/Jä/Dä warang wäsang. (We/You (all)/They were knowing.) Simple Past Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä gawwäista. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They knew.) Past Perfect Simple Jec haf gawwäsang. (I have known.) Je haft gawwäsang. (You have known.) Hä/Sä/Hit haft gawwäsang. (You/He/She/It have known.) Wä/Jä/Dä haffang gawwäsang. (We/You (all)/They have known.) Future Jec/Je/Hä/Sä/Hit/Wä/Jä/Dä ska wäsang. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They will know.) Dictionary : Worðbuc Interrogatives : Fragender who : wyr what : was where : waür when : wang why : wårfor how : worn which : welc People : Folker boy : dreng girl : jent man : mang woman : kwing brother : broder/bror sister : scwester/scwes father : faðer/far mother : moðer/mor son : soüng daughter : dotter husband : ectmang wife : fraü Numbers : Taler 0 : nol 1 : ain 2 : zwai 3 : þrai 4 : fyr 5 : faif 6 : sex 7 : syven 8 : act 9 : naün 10 : zyng 11 : elev 12 : zwolv 13 : þraizyng 14 : fyrzyng 15 : faifzyng 16 : sexzyng 17 : syvenzyng 18 : actzyng 19 : naünzyng 20 : zwanzig Amounts : Fylhaider all : al every : jyðer many : fyl some : sommig few : vänig none : kaing more : mär less : fär Colors : Fårger red : roüð orange : oransc yellow : gailb green : grun blue : blaü violet : fjolet purple : lyla pink : roüs black : scwårz white : wis grey : graü brown : braün Days : Dager Sunday : sondag Monday : mandag Tuesday : tisdag Wednesday : wonsdag Tuesday : þorsdag Friday : frädag Saturday : lordag Seasons : Jårszaiðer winter : winter spring : forjår summer : sommer autumn : härfst Clothing : Klaiðer blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscco hat : hud helmet : cjelm jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : scco skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : þraü Animals : Dyrer ape : ap bear : bjorng bird : fogel cat : kaz chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: cjort dog: hond dolphin: hoüfrung elephant: oläfant fish : fiscc frog : froscc giraffe: gyraf goat : gais hippo : floðpärð horse : pärð human : menscc lion : läu lizard : ogel louse : laüs mouse : maüs rabbit : koning rat : rot rhino : nashorng shark : hai sheep : sccap snake : sclang swine : scwäing tiger : tiger turtle : sccildpað whale : wal zebra : zebra Weather : Wär cloud : wolk fog : mist hail : hagel hurricane : orkang ice : ais lightning : blix rain : rägeng snow : scnä storm : storm sun : son thunder : þonder tornado : tornado wind : wind Body Parts : Likamtailer arm : arm belly : baük breast : borst blood : bloð brain : cjärng ear : or eye : aüg face : gesict finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : haüfd heart : cjärt knee : kny leg : baing mouth : mond nail : naggel neck : hals nose : nas skin : haüd tail : scwanz toe : ta tongue : zong tooth : zand Adjectives : Bäfuglic Namworder bad : sclect big : groüs clean : raing cold : kaüd correct : rectig creative : sccapend dirty : faül, scmuzig dry : droük dull : stomf fast : scnell far : fjärn full : fol empty : tom good : guð heavy : scwår long : lang narrow : scmal near(by) : dict(bai) new : nju old : aüd rotten : rot round : rond sharp : sccårf short : korz slow : langsam small : klaing smooth : glað straight : grad thick : þik thin : þun warm : warm wet : nas wide : braið Verbs : Werkworder to bite : baisang to blow : blasang to breathe : admang to come : kommang to count : telang to cut : scnaiðang to dance : dansang to die : stervang to dig : gravang to do : gjorang to drag : sclepang to drink : drenkang to eat : aitang to get : kraigang to give : gävang to go : gaang to fall : falang to fear : fraisang to fight : kjempang to fly : flygang to follow : foljang to freeze : frysang to hear : horang to hit : sclogang to hold : haldang to hunt : jagang to jump : springang to kill : doðang to know : waisang to laugh : lacang to learn : lärang to lie (down) : lygang to listen : laüstang to live : lävang to open : oübnang to play : lägang to pull : trekang to push : driuang to run : laüpang to rub : wraivang to scratch : krazang to see : siang to sew : naiang to sing : sengang to sit : sitang to sleep : sclapang to smell : raükang to smoke : rokang to speak : spräkang to spin : spinang to spit : spjutang to squeeze : drukang to stab : staikang to stand : staang to suck : saügang to swell : scwelang to swim : scwemang to take : nemang to think : þenkang to throw : goiang to tie : bindang to touch : rorang to want : vollang to wash : wasccang to wear : dragang to wipe : wesccang to wish : wensccang to write : sccraivang Example Text Old Chathan Alen menscclicen sainer sing gaborta frai ond galaic yn wärdighaid ond recter. Dai sing gagifta med forstand ond gawais ond skolta handlang zil ainander yn än gaist af broðersccap. Modern Chathan Al mensjklik senen sin gebbort frej on glejk ien værdighejd on rekten. Dej sin geggift med ferstand on gevvejs on skolt handlen til enander ien en gejst av brodersjkap. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. See Also Middle Chathan Category:Chathan